nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kaze no Kama
Drow Fury I have to admit, the Drow Fury build strongly inspired my own. If you can't live without the level 21 PTWF feat and also don't want to suffer heavy xp penalties, combine these two builds: choose drow, get DEX 20, suffer lower STR and CON and put the extra 4 points in WIS or INT. While leveling, alternate between Monk and Fighter and pick iBlade at 20. Result: PTWF at 21, no penalties, better stats and saves. --DirtyFinger 20:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Name So, "Kaze no Kama" does not mean Wind of the Scythe, it means quite the opposite actually, Scythe of the Wind or Wind's Scythe or whatever. Either change the name or change the translation, I'd do it but I don't know which way you actually want it.--74.136.202.79 04:43, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Also, wouldn't Tiefling be an okay choice too? I suppose the Rogue preffered class is a downside though. :Well, I oriented myself after the translation from "Kaze no Stigma" (bad anime series) which usually got translated as Stigma of thr Wind. You sure ? I'm not a japanese speaker, but I'm fine with Wind of the Scythe, too. :) :And yes, when alternating classes, the race doesn't matter anymore. :--DirtyFinger 12:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Choice of Feats I'm afraid I don't see the advantages of the feat Weapon Focus: Kukri. Wouldn't it be more effective to fight just with two kamas? Or is the additional focus prerequisite for any other feat? I hope it's OK to ask this question here because the link to the forums doesn't seem to work for me. Thanks in advance. -- TheHappyEater 21:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :You have to take kukris to qualify for the Invisible Blade class. :And this is the perfect place for asking. ^_^ --DirtyFinger 21:36, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::In that case, why not focussing on Kukri (or Dagger) totally? What's the point in chosing the Kamas as main weapons? 17:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Greater Flurry. GFallen (talk) 18:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Errors What's up with the progression-table for non-fighter races? Shouldn't it be alternating fighter/monk levels to avoid XP-penalty? And the build for Deep-Gnome is listed as 13 monk, when it should probably be 11, right? The way it stands you end up with 32 clvls. :Whops, messed that one up. I put up the correct table for the deep gnome build now. Thanks :) --DirtyFinger 15:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) The skill progression for the DEX-20 races is incorrect when you get to the Divine Champion levels. Neither tumble nor diplomacy are class skills for the DC, and you have only 1 saved skill when you hit level 28, so that's a maximum of 9 skill points to spend. As written you would need 26, I think! What did you actually mean for that point? --Kal 20:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Honestly, I'd have to dig that thing out to check it. But I didn't intend very much with the skill points at that time. In retrospect, I'd rather concentrate skill points on just one social skill of choice and pump the rest in stuff like Spellcraft, which gives you extra saves for every 10 points, i think... --DirtyFinger 23:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, fair enough DF :) Obviously you need Bluff to qualify for IB, but Diplomacy seems to be far and away the most useful skill. You could probably drop the Intimidate levels and put those points somewhere else though - Spellcraft certainly seems like a strong choice, but I guess you'd have to check the break points to see exactly how many points to pump in. I might take a look at it myself later. --Kal 16:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) With the standard divine champion version you have a skill distribution of 1 2 1 2 2 for every monk level. Or a total of 10 skill points needed per monk level, yet you only get 5, or am I missing something here? --Arboris 22:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Changed the Int to 14, now it makes sense. You carry over the skill points from level to level. 13:03, November 22, 2012 84.61.30.49 Some minor nitpick in the equipment section: You cannot enchant bracers, so the Imaskari Bracers of Immortality don't work with the AC enchantment. 09:36, January 6, 2013‎ 95.223.108.83 Bleeding Damage Okay, the IB's Bleeding Wound ability looks like a useful addition to the dmg output, but doesn't it only trigger on sneak attacks? As far as I can tell, this build never gets sneak attacks... Also, I've begun playing this build in campaign and it seems like you could drop some WIS points for increased CHA, STR, or even INT. Level 20 is a long time to wait to stop being a melee character who takes penalties to dmg on every hit... (also I could live with having decent carrying capacity) All we're using the WIS is one of our AC bonuses, will saves, and our spot checks, right? So if I pawn off my Spot skill on a party member and add to INT I'll get back the AC and gain skills + dmg later. :The IB bleed triggers on any attack that would trigger the possibility of sneak attack dice or any similar mechanic - i.e. flanking/behind etc. YOu don't need to additionally have sneak attack dice, it still works. As regards dropping WIS for STR, sure, you could do that, but there's so much +stat gear in the OC, it is trivially to bolster your strength and get rid of the penalty early on. Kal 00:39, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Sneak attack works only with large races. Thats the main reason I revised the builds in a way, that iBlade only appears on large races and small races always get duelist. A good bleeder is the drow iBlade version due to high bluff skill, which increases feint chance which allows sneak attacks. Shadowdancer is nice too ... hide and sneak. I'm considering a warlock version because of the invocation which grants a large bluff bonus. that way you're nearly guaranteed to bleed someone every round. --DirtyFinger 01:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Ranger I have always wanted to build a ranger, so right now I am building a Ranger 13/Monk 11/IB 5/Random 1. I thought that Ranger whould be almost as good as fighter, because you get 3 feats of two weapon fighting, and some favored enemies. The last two Ranger levels are for full running speed outdoors, when hiding. I figured that the build would be a little less powerfull, but that it wouldn't be too bad. Any input? What should the last level be? :um, what does this have to do with this article in particular ? ---DirtyFinger 16:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :This article was about many different Kama builds, so I thought that I may later include my build in it. It might be worse then the Fighter variant, but it would be better then the dueling one (the one that use Parry, not the one that use Duelist levels for AC). I'm pretty sure the skill progression is impossible, at least for the first build. Too many skill points required with only 14 int. Irksome So does it bother anyone else here that the Shadowblade takes bluff ranks 5-14 on Invisible Blade 1, when the IB's prerequisites include bluff 8? Isn't that what taking Shadowdancer two levels previous was for; getting those requisite bluff ranks on a class level? --El Nora 01:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :While I'm here, cleric 1 can give feint and your choice of blind-fight, toughness, luck of heroes, uncanny dodge and I'm sure there are a few I'm missing therefore freeing you up one level and three feats. Much better deal than Divine Champion in my opinion, while allowing one more level in Duelist (+1 AC) if powergaming or Monk (+10% speed) otherwise. --El Nora 01:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Bleeding Wound (Feint vs Spot) On the table of "Feint Vs Spot", you forgot counting Feint Mastery, then the success rate for the Kaze no Kama is even higher! Attacks Your attack table is wrong , you cant have 10 attacks in your main hand its 9 max - should be 9 / 9 instead of 10 / 8. :This build exploits the PTWF bug with flurry. Drow vs. Yuan-ti pureblood If you have SoZ, then Yuan-ti is much better than Drow for the Drow builds here. Both Yuan-ti and Drow have (ignoring racial spells as they are pretty much useless): *+2 DEX, CHA and INT *+2 Spot and Listen (Drow: racial, Yuan-ti: free Alertness feat) *Spell resistance *+2 ECL But the Yuan-ti has: *No -2 CON! *No Light Blindess! *+1 AC *Free Blind-Fight The only advantage of a Drow is some +2 saves to enchantments and immunity to sleep. Personally the Yuan-ti is a superior race in my opinion -- SLoTH tobi 04:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I really don't understand why Invisible blade is better then Shadowdancer? M (11) F(12) SD(5) IB (2) allows you to take Epic Dodge. I think it is much better then bleeding wounds and Feint mastery. If you want, you also can take 2 levels of IB for Unfettered defence. Or try M(11) SD(5) F(6) WM(7) for Epic Dodge + Kama Ki Kritical. What do you think about it? Yarthefish 00:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think you made a quite viable variations to the kaze. The 5 levels of Invisible Blade are mainly for the +3 AC bonus ... and bleeding wounds is quite damaging to opponents without damage reduction. But mainly it's for the AC since the whole theme of the build was "high damage, high AC, no maintenance". DirtyFinger 11:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Since when does this build not work? I guess someone else had this problem too since the wiki itself was edited. But you can lvl up everything correctly, alternating between monk/fighter as listed, have 8 ranks of bluff or more, and the required feats, but the game will not let you class into invisible blade after you have done those. Not sure why this is, anyone have an answer? :most people fail to take Weapon Focus (Kukri) since it doesn't make any apparent sense. The build order in the table looks correct, though. Aroddo 13:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Some Advice Overall build is decent, quite good actually! There's just one thing that baffles me... WHY IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK did you take combat insight as a bonus feat, especially if you took earlier Weapon Finesse and your character has Dexterity highest? You should modify and take another feat instead. And I don't understand why not use 2 kama(s), because they're small(light) weapons, which means no penalty when dual-wielding, and they're monk weapons, so it's best when comparing to 1 kama and 1 kukri, both with their weapon focuses and improvements. Try to change it I say. Also, tell me your opinion on the build i posted here: http://nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Melee_Character_builds Thanks and good luck. @Hitman :This build is very dated. However, it introduced the Kaze concept to nwn2 and was notorious for unbalancing numerous persistent world servers with it's pvm performance. :Regarding your questions: Since the build relies on many hits-per-round, every small bit of extra damage adds hugely to overall damager per round (18 attacks per round, remember?). And since a +8 INT items is easily craftable and base INT is for feat-prerequisites quite high anyway, combat insights adds quite a lot of damage potential per round (+ 6*18=108). This bonus is in addition to any other bonuses I already get. :The whole build focuses on Kamas. I have no idea how you got the impression that this build uses anything but Kamas. :And the proper place to enter your build is not the category page but to create a page of your own. It will be listed in the category page automatically if you add the respective categories. I wiped the category page clean as it should be. Your work isn't lost, though - you can still see (and copy) it. :Also, the best place to enter your build right now is at the nwn2db.com . It's awesome. Search for 'KAZE' to show you how many people have found a way to improve upon my build. With success. DirtyFinger 14:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thx. ::And you're right about the Insight feat. I thought it was something else, must have been too tired that night. It's a good feat to take! ::I have checked the build editor, and it's awesome. Thx again for the link. Kaze no Kage Kama Skills The Skillallocation for the Kaze no Kage Kama is a bit off. I believe you meant to take 12 bluff at the first shadowdancer-level (15). Normally I would edit this myself, but wikia-articles are not my strong side xD I have converted this on nwn2db: http://nwn2db.com/build.php?id=88027&version=1 I will try to get luck of heroes in for an easier time in the early levels, when the nuild does not yet shine (imho). 01:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Flurry of blows deactivates Combat Expertise Does this only happen at lower levels with FoB and CE or with GFoB and GCE aswell? Or is my game just malfunctioning? 19:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC)fromaVirus :You generally can't run two different combat modes at the same time. Flurry cancelling expertise is no different than power attack cancelling expertise or expertise cancelling parry and so on. "Stacking" bleed damage Something I thought somebody should mention, since it irritated me like a week of eating nothing but Taco Bell and caused the munchkin in me to flip out and remake the character... one of the biggest reasons I decided to try the Invisible Blade variation was the mention of stacking bleed damage. 6 damage per round with an initial flurry of 6 blows (spread over three rounds, for 108 damage) sounds like a pretty good way to start a fight, especially before you manage to enchant all your gear (which is where your damage comes from). What I never saw mentioned was the mechanics of the "stacking"... the bleed damage doesn't tick for 36 three times, it ticks for 6 on six separate occurrences at the start of a round, and is subject to damage reduction. EVERYTHING EVER has flat damage reduction (in the campaigns, at least) meaning you never deal a single point of bleed damage, no matter how often you sneak attack... all sneak attacks accomplish is showering your screen with 0's once per round to remind you that your build is suboptimal. ...that and even if it did work, 108 damage becomes totally irrelevant very quickly. With nothing but +X enhancement on your kama, anything powerful enough to last more than 2 rounds is a campaign boss and 108 is squat compared to the other damage you'll do or the boss' HP. Go with something other than invisible blade. After switching to Duelist/Shadowdancer, not wasting two possible classes is much more satisfying (and Uncanny Dodge is wonderful for monk builds, as without it the majority of your defense is lost in those moments you aren't shredding things, causing plenty of trouble if you're trying to play solo). 21:42, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Noob question How do you get that many skill points at level 3, 5 etc? Hit (talk) 16:58, January 19, 2017 (UTC)